marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Iron Fist
John Anderson Danny Rand Wannabe Monastery Boy Gweilo Child touched by Fire Guardian of the Gate Destroyer of the Hand |rasa =Człowiek |obywatelstwo = |wiek =25[http://mcuexchange.com/finn-jones-jessica-stroup-divulge-character-details-for-iron-fist/ Finn Jones, Jessica Stroup Szczegóły dla Iron Fist] |płeć =Mężczyzna |urodziny =1 kwietnia 1991 |śmierć = |tytuł =Iron Fist Współprzewodniczący Rand Enterprises |pesel = |przynależność = |film = |oneshot = |serial =''Iron Fist'' The Defenders (niezrealizowane) |gra =''Iron Man'' (wzmianka) |komiks = |aktor =Finn Jones Toby Nichols (młody Rand) |głos = |dubbing = |status =Żyje }} Biografia Powrót do domu Odrzucenie przez przyjaciół Rand wrócił do Nowego Jorku. Był podekscytowany, kiedy zobaczył siedzibę rodzinnej firmy Rand Enterprises. Po wejściu do budynku natychmiast przedstawił się jako Danny Rand. Spotkała go nieufność ze strony obecnej recepcjonistki. Danny z entuzjazmem poprosił o spotkanie z Haroldem Meachumem. Ku niezadowoleniu Randa, przybyła ochrona i wyprowadziła go z budynku. Zmusiło go to do użycia siły i pokazu swoich umiejętności w sztukach walk. Po jakimś czasie udało mu się włamać do biura i spotkać się z Joy i Wardem Meachumami. Rodzeństwo jednak nie chciało uwierzyć, że on jest Dannym, ponieważ nie miał na to żadnego dowodu, a wszyscy twierdzili, iż razem z rodzicami zginął 15 lat wcześniej. Potem poinformowali go, że ich ojciec Harold zmarł na raka, a następnie zażądali, aby odszedł. Gdy do biura przyszła ochrona, Rand został zmuszony do opuszczenia budynku. Po opuszczeniu budynku, Rand włamał się do swojego byłego domu, który okazał się być obecną rezydencją Meachumów. Podczas zwiedzania domu, Rand zobaczył psa Joy. Zdołał uniknąć ataku z jego strony, dlatego że pozostał spokojny i uspokoił zwierzę. Następnie zamknął je za drzwiami do pokoju Joy. Kiedy dotarł na balkon, na krótko przypomniał sobie chwile z dzieciństwa, kiedy grał w gry planszowe z Joy i Wardem. Pamiętał, że Ward nie był dla niego zbyt uprzejmy. Gdy Joy wróciła, Danny opuścił rezydencję. Po znalezieniu schronienia w Central Parku, Rand został przywitany przez bezdomnego mężczyznę o imieniu Big Al, który powiedział mu, że ukradł iPhone'a. Rand poprosił Ala o skorzystanie z internetu. Dzięki temu dowiedział się, że ludzie uznali go za zmarłego, a Harold zmarł na raka. Big Al powiedział mu również, gdzie może kupić buty i jedzenie, myśląc, że Rand również jest bezdomny. Następnego ranka Rand wrócił do domu, aby spotkać się z Joy. Po raz kolejny nie chciała mu uwierzyć, że jest jej starym przyjacielem Dannym. Wezwała ochroniarza grożąc Randowi, że jeśli dotknie jej, zostanie aresztowany. Wściekła się jeszcze bardziej, gdy Danny przypadkowo powiedział jej o swoim niedawnym włamaniu. Wiedząc, że dalsza rozmowa nie ma sensu, Rand zaczął powoli cofać się w stronę ulicy. Kiedy jadąca taksówka prawie w niego uderzyła, Danny zrobił salto i uniknął wypadku. To jeszcze bardziej wystraszyło i zaskoczyło Joy. W ciągu dnia Rand rozpoczął medytację w Central Parku. Przechodząca obok niego Colleen Wing wrzuciła mu dolary do jego pustej filiżanki. Rand spojrzał, jak Wing wiesza plakaty reklamowe dojo. Gdy Rand chciał zwrócić jej pieniądze zauważył, że są to reklamy samoobrony i sztuk walki. Wtedy zapytał, czy mógłby podjąć pracę w dojo, nauczając kung-fu, jednak Wing odrzuciła jego propozycję. W nocy Rand zdołał zlokalizować Warda na parkingu. Wszedł do samochodu byłego przyjaciela. Kiedy Ward zapytał o jego intencje, Danny podkreślił, że próbuje z nim tylko porozmawiać. Spróbował zmusić Warda do rozmowy poprzez uruchomienie samochodu. Podczas jazdy, Ward poprosił go o zatrzymanie auta, gdy ten się nie zgodził, wyjął pistolet. Rand zatrzymał samochód. Coraz bardziej zirytowany gniewem i wrogością, które zauważył u swoich byłych przyjaciół, Dany poprosił, aby Ward odłożył broń, aby następnie mu ją wyrwać i wycelować w niego. Ward zapytał, czego od niego chce. Rand wyjaśnił, że chce tylko odpowiedzi na to, co według ludzi stało się z nim, z jego rodzicami i firmą, która nosi jego nazwisko. Ward opowiedział mu pokrótce to, co Rand już wiedział. Kiedy Danny zażądał bardziej rozwiniętej odpowiedzi, Ward odparł mu, że nie jest on Dannym Randem i nie ma nawet dowodu, który potwierdziłby jego tożsamość. Pomimo że Rand spróbował przekonać Warda opowiadając mu o swojej przeszłości, Meachum nie dał się namówić do dalszej rozmowy. Rozzłoszczony i sfrustrowany Danny zaczął prowadzić samochód z ogromną prędkością po parkingu, który mieścił się na dachu. Pchany gniewem ledwo zdołał zatrzymać go zatrzymać przed upadkiem z budynku. Rand przeprosił Warda za swoje zachowanie i wyszedł z samochodu. Przed odejściem, Meachum złapał go za ramię i przypomniał, że gdyby zahamował chwilę później, obydwaj spadliby z dachu. Gdy Danny wrócił z powrotem do Central Parku, Big Al dał mu do zjedzenia kurczaka z parmezanem z . Przez chwilę rozmawiali o plusach i minusach cywilizacji. Big Al przyznał Randowi, że pozostał wierny swojej byłej pracy myśliwskiej. Rand stwierdził, powołując się na cytat Buddy, że ma szczęście, ponieważ znalazł swój cel życia. Bezdomny spytał, co Rand ma na myśli, a Danny odpowiedział, że powinien chronić K'un-Lun przed wszelkimi niebezpieczeństwami i czcić ofiarę nieśmiertelnego Shou-Laoa. Big Al po prostu odparł, że Rand powinien się dobrze bawić, robiąc to. Rand podziękował mu za jedzenie, a Staruszek zostawił go samego. Rand wybrał się do Chikara Dojo, aby znaleźć Wing, która powinna skończyć już lekcję. Wciąż niepewna jego zamiarów, Colleen spróbowała go wyprosić. Rand powiedział, że chciałby zostać nauczycielem w dojo. Ponieważ Wing uważała, że Danny nie zna się na walce, Rand wyzwał ją na pojedynek. Odmówiła tego wyzwania i nadal próbowała wyrzucić Randa wyjaśniając, że musi już opuścić szkołę. Rand zaproponował Wing, aby zatrudniła go jako nauczyciela Kung-Fu obiecując, że zdobędzie dzięki temu więcej studentów. Zapytała, gdzie się szkolił, na co odpowiedział "K'un-Lun". Kiedy Colleen zapytał Danny'ego, gdzie jest K'un-Lun, ale Rand nie chciał jej powiedzieć. Zirytowana i nieufna jego słowom, Wing rozkazała Randowi odejść. Danny przeprosił ją i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Czując współczucie dla Danny'ego, Wing dała mu parę klapek. Po opuszczeniu dojo, Rand usiadł, aby założyć nowe klapki. Chwilę po tym został zaatakowany przez nieznanego mężczyznę. Rand szybko odwzajemnił cios i przewrócił mężczyznę na ziemię. Rozpoznał człowieka jako jednego ze strażników z Rand Enterprises. Zanim Danny zdążył zadać pytanie, człowiek wyciągnął pistolet. Rand szybko go rozbroił, ale wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że człowiek nie był sam i że przybyli inni, uzbrojeni w pistolety. Zaczął szybko uciekać. Udało mu się pokonać i rozbroić jednego z napastników, zanim ruszył w drogę. Wing była świadkiem walki. Zaniepokojona zaczęła śledzić Randa. W Chinatown odbywała się właśnie chińska parada noworoczna. Rand wiedział, że nadal jest śledzony, dlatego wszedł między tłumy ludzi. Używając dolarów, których dała mu Wing, Danny kupił na straganie maskę, aby ukryć swoją twarz. Podczas pozornej ucieczki, Rand złapał jednego ze swoich prześladowców, przesłuchał go i dowiedział się, że wysłał go Ward Meachum. u.]] W Central Parku Rand zaczął szukać Big Ala. Znalazł martwego starca w pobliżu drzewa. Jego śmierć była spowodowana przedawkowaniem narkotyków. Rand krótko opłakiwał swojego nowego przyjaciela. Zanim odszedł, zauważył na ramieniu człowieka tatuaż kruka. Po powrocie do Rand Enterprise, Danny czekał aż Joy powróci do biura. Kiedy zapytała, jak się tam dostał, Rand odpowiedział, że budynek jest dla niego drugim domem. Gdy Rand zapytał, czy może wreszcie z nią porozmawiać, ona się zgodziła. Nalała wody do szklanki Randa i zaczęli rozmawiać. Rand powiedział, że Ward próbował go zabić, w co Joy nie chciała uwierzyć. Zapytała go o katastrofę lotniczą. Kiedy Danny zaczął mówić, zdał sobie sprawę, że nie może się skoncentrować. Nagle upadł na podłogę i zaczął się trząść. Wtedy zobaczył nad sobą Chodaka i Tashi, którzy znaleźli go po katastrofie samolotu.Iron Fist Sezon 1 Odcinek 1 Powrót W szpitalu psychiatrycznym Kiedy Rand się obudził, był przywiązany do łóżka. Obserwował go nieznany mu mężczyzna. Danny spytał się, gdzie się znajduje. Mężczyzna zirytował się i nakazał Randowi popełnić samobójstwo. Ponieważ ten odmówił, człowiek przyłożył mu do gardła widelec. Zanim zdążył coś zrobić, do pokoju przybyli inni ludzie i siłą wyrzucili mężczyznę z pokoju. Danny'emu podali narkotyki, które sprawiły, że zasnął. Rand medytował, kiedy przyszedł do niego prawdziwy lekarz. Kiedy zapytał, czy go obudził, Danny wyjaśnił, że próbuje naładować swoją energię chi, aby się stąd wydostać. Podkreślił również, że nazywa się Danny Rand. Lekarz mu nie uwierzył. Pokazał mu paszport z jego fotografią i wyjaśnił, że nie jest on Randem, tylko Johnem Andersonem z Toronto z Kanady. Danny zaprzeczył wiarygodności paszportu. Wtedy lekarz powiedział, że jeśli Rand chce wyjść ze szpitala, musi przestać kłamać. Kiedy Randowi rozwiązano pasy, odwiedził go mężczyzna, który próbował go zabić. Przedstawił się jako Simon, a lekarze wyznaczyli go na przewodnika Danny'ego, co wzbudziło niezadowolenie Randa. Staruszek przeprosił za swoje zachowanie i powiedział, że to była wina jego stresu. Oprowadził Rand wokół szpitala i opowiedział mu trochę o pacjentach. Danny podkreślił, że zostanie wypisany za 72 godzin, na co Simon zaśmiał się i wyjaśnił, że wszyscy pacjenci przebywają tu od wielu lat. Rand zdał sobie sprawę, że musi uciec z placówki. Kiedy Simon opowiadał mu historię szpitala, niechcący rozgniewał pacjenta o imieniu Dink. Kiedy nalegał, aby Rand go przeprosił za to, że się urodził, Danny odmówił. Dink zaatakował go, a Rand go przewrócił. Wtedy personel szpitala zabrał obydwu pacjentów i przywiązał do łóżek. Simon ponownie odwiedził Randa. Zapytał Danny'ego, czy ma jakiegoś krewnego lub przyjaciela, do którego mógłby zadzwonić. Rand przypomniał sobie, że mógłby zadzwonić do Colleen Wing, dlatego poprosił Simona, aby odpiął mu pasy. Po skontaktowaniu się z Collen, opowiedział jej o swoim problemie i poprosił ją o pomoc. Kiedy zapytała, dlaczego do niej dzwoni, Danny odpowiedział, że jest ona jedyną osobą od jego powrotu do Nowego Jorku, która nie okazała mu wrogości. Pomimo prośby Randa, Wing przeprosiła go i wyłączyła telefon. Po chwili Danny wrócił do swojego pokoju i spróbował medytować, aby naładować swoją energię chi. Gdy do pokoju wszedł lekarz, Rand ujawnił, że skłamał o paszporcie. Opowiedział lekarzowi, jak ukradł paszport, aby wrócić do USA i uparł się, że to on jest Dannym Randem. Lekarz ponownie nie uwierzył w jego historię. Wyszedł z pokoju, a inny pracownik szpitala podał Randowi "lekarstwa". Później lekarz Edsmond wezwał Randa do swojego biura, aby pokazać mu reklamę. Rand rozpoznał filmik, w którym jako dziecko wystąpił razem z rodzicami i Meachumami. Danny wspomniał o tym, że jego ojciec przekonał go, aby wziął udział w reklamie obietnicą zabrania go na przedstawienie do cyrku. Edsmond podkreślił, że Rand jest Johnem Andersonem, przez co Danny wpadł w taką furię, że zniszczył ekran komputera. Pracownicy szpitala zabrali Randa z biura, aby odurzyć go narkotykami. W tym czasie nadal żyjący Harold Meachum, obserwował go przez kamerki, które założył w szpitalu. W nocy Rand został zmuszony do połknięcia kolejnej dawki narkotyków. Gdy miał już zasnąć, odwiedził go Harold Meachum. Myśląc, że jest to tylko sen, Danny odpowiedział na jego pytania o K'un-Lun, o jego byłym zajęciu i wstąpieniu do Nieśmiertelnych Iron Fistów, którzy zaprzysięgli zniszczyć Rękę. Ta historia zaciekawiła Harolda. Rand prosił Harolda, żeby pomógł mu wydostać się ze szpitala. Harold odpowiedział mu, że nie tego zrobić, a następnie sprawił, że Danny zasnął. Następnego dnia kiedy Rand medytował w swoim pokoju, otrzymał przesyłkę od Joy Meachum. Kiedy otworzył paczkę, znalazł torebkę M&Msów. Zdając sobie sprawę, że może to przekonać ją o jego tożsamości, Danny zaczął wyrzucać wszystkie brązowe cukierki. Personel poinformował Randa, że ma gościa. Wierząc, że to Joy, Danny poszedł do sali dla gości, gdzie zastał Wing. Powiedziała mu, że Meachum próbował ją przekupić, aby podpisała, że Danny jest niebezpieczny. Po zakończeniu rozmowy Rand poprosił ją o oddanie M&Msów Joy. Rand po raz kolejny odwiedził Edsmonda. Lekarz powiedział mu, że zostanie jeszcze jedną noc, zadając różne same pytania. Kiedy Danny odpowiedział na wszystkie pytania, Edsmond uwierzył w jego historię. Zadowolony z tej sytuacji Danny zaczął mówić o K'un-Lun, Zakonie Matki Żurawicy i Iron Fiście co tylko utwierdziło lekarza w przekonaniu, że Rand cierpiał na psychiczną, wywołaną śmiercią rodziców. W nocy przybył do jego pokoju pracownik szpitala, który poinformował Randa, że zostanie przeniesiony. Musiał jednak założyć kaftan bezpieczeństwa. Pracownik zabrał Randa ze sobą i zaprowadził do pokoju, w którym czekali na niego Dink i jego dwaj koledzy. Zaczęli bić Randa pałkami. Jednak ból pomógł Danny'emu otrząsnąć się z działania narkotyku, co sprawiło, że Rand mógł skupić się i przywołać ognistą moc żelaznej pięści. Ze zwiększoną siłą Rand uwolnił się z kaftana i pokonał swoich napastników. Czując, że odzyskał swoje siły, Rand zaczekał, aż pracownik powróci i otworzy drzwi. Kiedy człowiek wrócił, pchnął go na ścianę i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Znalazł zamknięte metalowe drzwi wyjściowe, które zniszczył swoją pięścią. Uwolniony Rand opuścił szpital. Przez cały czas Harold obserwował Danny'ego na monitoże komputera.Iron Fist Sezon 1 Odcinek 2 Shadow Hawk ucieka Szukanie pomocy Przypisy Zinstytucjonizowany Kategoria:Postaci (Iron Fist) Kategoria:Postaci (The Defenders)